It's hard to be best friends
by Liz-Li
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran have been best friends since they were children, but with the years everything changes, especially the feelings, now they are 16 years old and they have to realize their real feelings, but in the way, will they end with their friendship
1. Knowing u and what it was our childhood

Hi!!! I'm presenting my new fic. That actually I have been writing with my friend Josh, I believe that this fic. Is going to be very funny, entertaining, romantic, etc. (Buuuuu - Josh) so I hope that you like it and that you read until the last chapter.

Summary: Sakura and Syaoran have been best friends since they were children, but with the years everything changes, especially the feelings, now they are 16 years old and they have to realize their real feelings, but in the way, will they end with their friendship or will they make it stronger?

Disclaimer: The characters of CCS are not mine, they are property of CLAMP!!! I hope I don't have to do this always, it's tiring

" " I'm talking!!!

' ' I'm thinking!!!

( ) The author shares his thoughts

***** Change of place or scene

It's hard to be best friends

Chapter 1 "Knowing you and what it was our childhood"

A four years old girl with green eyes and auburn hair was sitting under a tree watching the clouds when suddenly a ball came flying and hit her in the face 

"Hoe!!!" the girl said with tears in her eyes, the ball wasn't hard, but a hit is a hit, suddenly a boy with amber eyes and brown and messy hair came to her

"I'm sorry!!! I kicked the ball really hard because they made me angry and..." the boy kept talking and apologizing and the girl suddenly smiled forgetting her pain or well forgetting what happened

"It's ok" the girl said, but the boy kept babbling so the girl thrown the ball, the boy catch it startled and the girl only smiled and got up "It's ok" she repeat, the boy nodded and looked down

The girl stood in front of him and extended her hand "I'm Sakura" she said happily, the boy looked at her and the looked down again "I'm Syaoran" he said and grabbed her hand "Sholan" the girl said, the boy looked at her and corrected her "Sya-o-ran" the boy said calmly

The girl giggled and said again "Sholan" the boy just shook his head, he was going to correct her again but well they were 4 years old, it was logic that she couldn't say his name, the girl smiled again 'that girl smiles a lot' Syaoran thought

"Can I play with you and the ball?" Sakura asked sweetly, Syaoran didn't knew if he should tell her no, normally he liked to play alone, but this girl was different so he nodded and gave the ball to Sakura, Sakura giggled and ran with Syaoran behind her

So that's the way how their friendship started, after this Sakura and Syaoran meet each other a lot in the park, Syaoran's mom was happy because he had a friend, normally her son was lonely and serious but with Sakura he was different

***************************************

6 years later (they are 10 years old)

***************************************

Syaoran was sitting waiting for his best friend, she was always late so he knew that if he told her an hour she was going to be like 10 minutes late, suddenly he heard a distant "Hoe!" and he smiled, yes that was his best friend running as always

Sakura arrived with Syaoran "I'm sorry, I overslept" she said, Syaoran shook his head "what else is new?" he told Sakura, she glared at him "what is that supposed to mean?" she asked, Syaoran only laughed and started to walk "Li Syaoran what did you meant??" Sakura asked following him

Syaoran turned to looked at her "Let's see, in the last 6 years you haven't come early, NOT EVEN ONE" he told her "that's not true" Sakura told him, Syaoran looked at her "Of course it is, you're always late, ask anyone, I'm starting to believe that Touya is right you are a sleepy monster" Sakura glared at him "You have 3 seconds" she simply said Syaoran gulped and started to run

"3!!" Sakura shouted and started chasing Syaoran, this was a routine, Sakura was coming late, Syaoran told her something and Sakura was chased him to the school

***************************************

Syaoran came running to the classroom he opened the door and looked around until he found a kid with dark brilliant hair and blue eyes as the sky of midnight, and ran towards him hiding behind him "Eriol save me" Syaoran told him

Eriol smiled "What did you told her now?" he asked calmly, Eriol was one of the friends of Sakura and Syaoran, he moved to Tomoeda when they were 6 years old, ever since Eriol laughs Syaoran and Sakura's way of acting, since everyday was the same story

"I told her the truth, that she was a sleepy monster" Syaoran said innocently "She's my best friend and I can't lie to her" Syaoran told Eriol, Eriol rolled his eyes "The problem is how you say it Syaoran" Eriol said

Suddenly they heard a loud "Li Syaoran!!!" in the classroom, the others that were in the classroom looked confused at Syaoran while some of them knew what was going on, then the door was opened and there was a fuming Sakura, behind her a girl with violet hair and purple eyes (it's an anime remember??? If I want they can have green hair jajajajaja oh sorry I left of the topic) she was smiling, her name was Tomoyo and was another friend of them since they were 5 years, which it was when they knew her

Syaoran tried to hide behind Eriol but Sakura already had seen him "Retract!!" Sakura shouted, "but it's true" Syaoran said from his hiding place, Sakura groaned and went where Eriol and Syaoran were "Eriol please be GOOD FRIEND and move" Eriol grinned and stepped aside leaving Syaoran to Sakura's mercy

Tomoyo approached Eriol "what did he told her this time?" she asked him calmly while they saw Sakura hitting Syaoran "sleepy monster" Eriol said calmly "Oh" Tomoyo said understanding why Sakura was so angry

***************************************

Sakura and Syaoran were walking to their houses

"Hoe" Sakura said, Syaoran looked at her with a weird face

"What's wrong?" he asked her worried

"I don't understand math's homework" she told him looking at all the operations they had for homework

Syaoran rolled his eyes "if you didn't waste your time drawing KEROS in the class and you put a bit of attention, maybe you'll understand the homework" he said stopping in front of Sakura's house (there's no magic in this story, I repeat, there's no magic in this story) 

Sakura glared at Syaoran "don't mess with Kero, is not his fault" she said infuriated, Syaoran rolled his eyes again

Kero is an unsuccessful attempt of a bear made by Sakura; a year and a half ago Sakura was trying to draw a bear, but the ears ended up really big for him; for some strange reason Sakura liked the form of the "bear" and in order for it "to look better" she included some wings and a tail, Syaoran laughed at the new doll but Sakura liked it so much that she named it Kero

When one month passed since Sakura had done the drawing, she asked his brother to help her with a stuffed doll with Kero's form, since then Sakura was obsessed with her "creation"

"Whatever" Syaoran told her "let's  make a deal, I help you with your homework and tomorrow you give me some good food" he said, Sakura thought it for a few seconds and she acceded "Let's go I'll help you" Syaoran told her and he called to his house to let his mother know that he was going to stay, again, in Sakura's house until dinner's time

***************************************

Sakura and Syaoran were fighting, again, while Tomoyo and Eriol watched them

"I don't say Hoe so often" Sakura said angry to Syaoran

"Of course you do, I bet you stay a day without saying Hoe" Syaoran told her taking the basket ball from her

"Yes I can" Sakura said

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Though I say Hoe so often, you glare all at everyone" Sakura said

"That's not true" Syaoran answer

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Well, let's make a bet the person who loses it will have to be a slave for the other for one week" Syaoran said challenging Sakura 

"Ok" Sakura answered without thinking it two times, Tomoyo and Eriol rolled their eyes, they always did this kind of things

"For one school day you can't say Hoe..." Syaoran started 

"And you can't glare at ANYONE" Sakura concluded, Syaoran nodded and extended his hand which Sakura took

"I hope you 're ready to be my slave" Syaoran told her

"Keep on dreaming Syao, I'm going to win" Sakura told him

Tomoyo and Eriol walked towards them having listened everything about the bet

"I bet neither of them is going to make it" Eriol told Tomoyo, she nodded and laughed, Sakura and Syaoran used the same glare that Syaoran usually uses

"Yes I will" both of them said, Eriol grinned

"If both of you loose, you're going to be our slaves" Eriol said, Sakura and Syaoran accepted without thinking twice, Eriol grinned at Tomoyo and she did the same

***************************************

It was two minutes before the school day ended and Sakura and Syaoran haven't done the things that they weren't supposed to do even when for both of them was a challenge, but Eriol still had hope

"Sakura accept it, you're going to loose" Syaoran told her

Sakura laughed "nop, you my dear friend are going to loose lalalalalalala" Sakura sang while Syaoran looked at her as if she were crazy

Sakura was so into her "song" that she didn't saw the running kid, the kid crashed into her and dropped her to the floor, Sakura said "Hoe" at the same moment that Syaoran glared at the kid because he left without apologizing

Suddenly both of them realized what had happened "you said hoe / you glared at the kid" both of them said, Eriol smiled while giving 5 to Tomoyo "you did it first" both of them said, and they started to fight because of that

After 10 minutes of fighting both of them decided that it was a tie, they were going to play happily when Eriol and Tomoyo stood in front of them grinning "where do you think you're going" Eriol asked them

"I have work for both of you" Tomoyo told them grinning

Sakura and Syaoran were lost until they remembered the bet with them, Syaoran groaned while Sakura said "Noooooo!"

Tomoyo and Eriol grinned even more, it was always the same story, the 4 of them made a bet, and Eriol and Tomoyo always won

"You know Sakura, I swear I'm never going to make another bet with you" Syaoran told Sakura while walking behind Eriol and Tomoyo which were taking about the things that Sakura and Syaoran were going to do in the week

"I swear it too" Sakura said while she looked at Tomoyo with a scared face, she knew what Tomoyo was going to make her do, try clothes and let her tape for hours and hours

***************************************

6 years later

***************************************

"I bet I'm better" a girl with green eyes and auburn and long hair was shouting while taking the ball from her best friend

"You wish" a boy with amber eyes and chocolate colored hair taller than the girl was saying while taking back the ball from his best friend

Tomoyo and Eriol were seeing their friends while they fought, once again, for who was the best and it always ended in the same thing, a bet that the two loosed and that Eriol and Tomoyo won 

Sakura and Syaoran had grown very much during these 6 years, both were taller and more developed, Syaoran was the ""magnet" of many girls since he was really handsome, (Liz's comment: of course he is ah!!!!) Sakura was also very pretty and a lot of boys asked her out but she rarely accepted

In spite of the years, the friendship of Sakura and Syaoran had remained intact, they were still the best friends, they still fought and they still made bets, which always ended in inviting Eriol and Tomoyo to dinner or supper

The only thing that changed were their feelings of Sakura and Syaoran which were exceeding the feeling of "just friendship" that they had when they were children, Sakura liked Syaoran a lot, but seeing the girls that surrounded Syaoran most of the time, she knew that Syaoran was never going to see her as more than best friend

As for Syaoran, he was in love with Sakura but he didn't wanted to ruin the friendship that they had, he could handle the fact that she was going out with other guys, but he couldn't handle the idea of loosing her, she was too important to him, so neither of them talked about the topic, but for Tomoyo and Eriol it was obvious that both of them wanted more than just friendship

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well this was the first chapter, I hope you liked it, I REALLY NEED AN EDITOR!!! As you see English is not my first language so if someone wants to be my editor I'm going to be really happy, just tell me and I'm going to contact you!!!

So Josh made this new rule, we need to have at least 5 REVIEWS for the new chapter, because we need to know that people are reading and that the story is working

So if you want a new chapter send some reviews even if they are flames, but send them, well we hope you send some reviews and we'll see you in the next chapter

Remember that I really need and editor, so please!!!!!!!


	2. Kyu and Erica

I know… I'm like really late!!!! But I have a good reason… first of all the original fic is in another language so I had to translate it and send it to my new editor (Let's thank Mary Farn for her good work!!! – Josh) and well I took way to long to translate it because I was working (we were working – Josh) oh right, like I was saying WE were working on the original fic. So that's why we took this long to update, but I promise we're not going to take this long again (Of course we need to hurry up with the 3 chapter – Josh) but the good thing is that we have this fic written until the 17 chapter so we just need to translate it. So well we want to thank:

Simplicity: Thanx for the review!!!! Really, we hope you keep reading!!

Diana: Hehehe don't worry you didn't sound like a teacher, Thanx for the review!!!

Marlyn: I'm sorry for not updating sooner, we hope you sep reading, Thanx for the review!!!

Missy_Anime_Freak: Thanx for the review!!!

Dragonstar03: Again sorry for not updating sooner!!! Thanx for the review

French Horn Freak: And here it's our special editor!!! Thanx for offering and for all the changes you made!!! Oh and also thanx for the review

ChibiMae: Thanx for offering in being our editor but we already got one, but Thanx anyway and Thanx for the advice, but sep in mind that it was only the introduction, but anyway we hope that this chapter is better, Thanx for the review!!!

h2omelonnqa: Thanx for the review!!!

sweet-captor: Thanx for the review!!!

Angent "mybuttsmellslikeyogurt": Your review was interesting, don't worry we don't take things personal, so yeah Thanx for the review

damson rhee: Thanx for the review!!!

K a w a i i - S y a o r a n: Thanx for the offer but again we have an editor, but Thanx anyway, so yeah we took too long in updating but we are going to try to be faster, Thanx for the review!!!

So well after like two months of waiting, we present our second chapter, enjoy it!!!

" " I'm talking!!!

' ' I'm thinking!!!

( ) The author shares his thoughts

***** Change of place or scene

It's hard to be best friends

Chapter 2 "Kyu and Erica"

Sakura was on the school steps and she was waiting for Syaoran. After classes he had football practice while she had cheerleading practice, but on this special day Syaoran was taking a lot of time.

Suddenly someone sat down beside her and she found a boy with green eyes and hair between light brown and blonde. He smiled warmly at her.

"Hi Sakura!" He said, excited to see her.

Sakura rolled her eyes and looked straight ahead

"Hi Kyu" she said annoyed. Kyu was a boy who from the moment he gave his first step into the classroom he fixed his eyes on Sakura. Since then he chased her and tried to go out with her, but Sakura normally didn't agree. Syaoran said to Kyu that she doesn't have time for anyone except for him (for Syaoran) and though Sakura doesn't like what Syaoran says, she doesn't deny it. Just whatever it took to make Kyu go away.

"What are you going to do later?" Kyu asked. He knew that Sakura was really close to Syaoran but that didn't prevent him from trying to get closer to her. If he was sure of something, it was of that these two were noting more than friends, though it seemed that they wanted to be more, so Kyu swore to himself that Sakura was going to be his at any cost.

Sakura rolled her eyes again; she was going to invent a nice pretext when a voice interrupted her...

"She is going to go out with me"

Sakura turned to see the owner of the voice and she smiled, Syaoran was standing there with an annoyed face and his schoolbag on his shoulder.

'He looks really handsome' Sakura thought and she blushed lightly.

"Oh, well maybe some other time, see you later Sakura" Kyu said glaring at Syaoran, he always ruined everything with his presence, he stood up and walked "Li" Kyu said, Syaoran nodded and Kyu went away

"You like to call the attention" Syaoran told Sakura sitting down beside her.

"That's not true" Sakura told him hitting him on the arm. He was always 'bothering' her "you took too long!" She said looking at him waiting for an explanation.

"As if you had more important things to do" Syaoran said to her while looking for something in his schoolbag.

"As a matter of fact, I have" Sakura said indignantly.

"Really? Like what?" Syaoran asked while taking a green sweatshirt from his schoolbag

"Like... like..." Sakura was thinking

"Exactly" Syaoran said to her, Sakura glared at him "Besides I have good news" Syaoran continued, to this Sakura watched him expectantly "they made me captain of the team!" Syaoran told her. She could hear the happiness in his voice as he spoke about it.

Sakura's face had impression etched into her features and she suddenly jumped up shouted happily for him! 

"Congratulations!!!" She exclaimed hugging him tightly. Syaoran blushed but he hide it, he didn't want her knew to know his feelings, suddenly Sakura let him go "I told you that you were going to make it" she told him smiling brightly.

"I know" Syaoran told her, he was really happy. He had put a lot of effort in this and Sakura had supported him all the way. Nobody knew but one of his reasons to be the captain of the team was to impress Sakura, of course that Eriol realized this and started to be a nuisance but nobody else knew (though we know that Eriol told Tomoyo)

"Come on I will cook you something to celebrate, you're going to enjoy it a lot" Sakura told him, taking a hold of his arm.

"No, I don't want to die before my first game as captain" Syaoran said to her

Sakura turn to look at him, pretending to have tears in her eyes "you are so rude, here I am being a good friend and you..." Sakura put her hands in her face and pretended to cry.

Syaoran hugged her "I'm sorry, you know that it's a joke" he said to her, Sakura let go of him and she smiled

"I know" she said and ran of, as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Hey you lied to me!!!" Syaoran said to her while he ran behind her. Sakura just laughed and continued running

From far away, a figure with green eyes watched them with an annoyed face "Just wait Syaoran, she will be mine and you will be unable to do anything about it" Kyu said and disappeared.

***************************************

On the following day Sakura was chatting with Tomoyo in the classroom while they were waiting for the teacher. Who was certainly 15 minutes late to class.

"Do you think he's going to come?" Sakura asked thrilled, she didn't wanted to take math, though Syaoran was helping her. She was a complete and utter failure when it came to math.

"Yeah" Tomoyo answered looking toward the door. Sakura turned and groaned, the teacher had just entered to the classroom.

Syaoran took his seat behind Sakura while Eriol sat down behind Tomoyo (like in the anime)

"Good morning" the teacher said, they all answered the same way "today we have a new student who comes from England, please be nice to her. Give her a warm welcome" the teacher said, they all watched the door.

A girl with curly red hair and yellowish brown eyes walked through the door. She stopped at the front of the classroom, and all the boys were looking at her very attentively. She was really cute

"This is Erica Smith" the teacher said, (the surname is English since she's from England) later the teacher sent her to a place that was near the door, they all were very interested in her.

Sakura turned to look at Syaoran and saw that he also was watching Erica 'Of course he's going to watch her, she's cuter than me' she thought sadly and turned to the front. Tomoyo saw this and turned to see Eriol who also had seen Sakura, Eriol then only shook his head sadly

***************************************

Erica was walking in the corridor, they had free hour, and suddenly a hand seized her and took her to an empty classroom

"I just got here and you already want me," she said grinning at him.

"Right, what are you doing here? Did you lose all your enjoyment in your other school?" an annoyed Kyu asked her

"There was nothing else to destroy, so I decided to follow you, since you don't write anymore, I supposed that you were having a lot of fun. I want to have fun too" Erica said playing with her hair

Kyu was going to say something to her when he thought better of it 'she can help me' he grinned, Erica saw his grin

"I see that you have something in mind" she said to him and Kyu nodded

"We will do it like in the old times, but this time it will be for my benefit, my darling" Kyu told her thinking about his new plan. Sakura was going to be his and Syaoran was not going to be able to do anything. You can't do anything when your best friend hates you and doesn't want to hear from you.

Erica only smiled, she missed Kyu, without him it wasn't the same thing, destroy relations wasn't so entertaining without her accomplice and she was sure that this time they were going to destroy more than a simple relation "I'm all ears" she said to him, Kyu smiled and started to tell her what was on his mind

***************************************

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol were walking in the courtyard in front of the school when suddenly Erica approached them

"Hi!" she said smiling sweetly, but Tomoyo did not swallow her performance, she could see right through her and she didn't like what she thought that Erica was going to do 'I need reinforcements' she thought

"Hi!!" Sakura said to her nicely, she was known for being the sweetest girl that anyone could know. Erica pretended to notice her, but the truth was that she only noticed Syaoran, he didn't realize, since as Sakura, he was really dense.

"Oh, I have to go to the director and I don't know where the office is, can you take me?" She asked looking at Syaoran specifically, he realized this and nodded.

"Of course" he said, Erica smiled and took hold of his arm and they started walking when suddenly Syaoran turned to Sakura "Are you coming?" he asked looking at Sakura who was looking at the floor, when she heard Syaoran's voice, she looked up and smiled.

"No, you can go, why do we all go? We're just going to be a… pain" she said calmly, on the outside she looked cool with it but on the inside she felt really bad. Syaoran looked at her suspiciously but then just nodded

"Ok, I'll see you later ok?" he asked Sakura, she just nodded and Erica and Syaoran went away

Tomoyo and Eriol looked sadly at Sakura, she felt their gazes and looked at them with a smile "I'm going to my locker, I forgot my notebook"

Tomoyo was going to say something to her but Eriol shook his head "Ok" she said and Sakura went away "Why Syaoran didn't realized?" Tomoyo asked Eriol

"We know both that he's bad at this type of things" Eriol said told her calmly

Tomoyo shook her head 'what are you doing Syaoran?' she thought, Eriol understood her. He saw the attention that Syaoran gave to Erica and he was sure that Sakura also had seen it, that's why she left them alone 'sometimes she's too noble' he thought sadly

***************************************

Sakura didn't go to her locker; in fact she was far from it. She was sitting behind the blenches were she normally waited for Syaoran, it was a very solitary place so she used it to think

When she saw the look that Syaoran had when Erica spoke to them, she understood that he was interested in her and apparently the feeling was mutual. She felt very upset, he didn't notice her until a few moments later and she wasn't exaggerating but Syaoran always notice her, even when they were surrounded by his fans

'Sakura, you know that he thinks of you as a friend, and he will always think of you that way' she told herself, it was her daily mantra but still she had a little faith that he would look at her in more than a friendly way, but now this faith had gone away. He never gave any attention to the girls who practically were throwing themselves at him, but with Erica...

Sakura sighed and sat on the land 'his happiness is my happiness' she thought, ok she was going too far, they didn't even knew Erica, but she had the feeling that something serious was going to happen, something that was going to affect their friendship forever

***************************************

3 MONTHS LATER

***************************************

Sakura was waiting for Syaoran after his practice, in the last 3 months she and Syaoran had pulled apart a little, because he was always with Erica, showing her the city or doing different things but still he was trying to put attention to Sakura, which was for what she was waiting him

"Sakura" someone shouted, she looked in hopes of seeing Syaoran, but it was Kyu

"Oh... hi Kyu" she told him disappointed

"Why so alone?" he asked sitting beside her

"I'm waiting for Syaoran" Sakura said looking around for Syaoran

"Oh ... I saw him with Erica ... they pass a lot of time together don't you think?" Kyu asked her, he saw how Sakura's face changed, and suddenly he felt bad for saying that to her, with the state she was in and all.

"I think" she said calmly, she couldn't believe that Syaoran had forgot her, that never happened before, suddenly she saw a figure that was running towards then and she smiled, it was Syaoran

Syaoran stopped in front of them trying to catch his breath "Sorry... I got a bit carried away," he told her, suddenly he noticed Kyu and glared at him, but Kyu only smiled, suddenly a voice was heard.

"Xiao!!" Erica walking towards them, Sakura looked at her amazed, Syaoran never let anyone call him by his Chinese name, and not even she used it. Syaoran saw this and was going to tell her something when Erica put his arms around his neck, Syaoran didn't realize this because he was looking at Sakura

Sakura saw that Erica had put her arms around Syaoran's neck and he didn't tell her anything, suddenly the ground became very interesting 'I knew he liked her' she thought sadly, she had the urge of get away and cry, Erica saw this and smiled.

"Oh Xiao, can we go? You promised" Erica said seductively, suddenly Syaoran remembered why he had come, Sakura raised her head when she heard that... weren't they going to pass an evening watching movies in her house?

"Oh Erica… well you see I promised Sakura…" he started to say but Erica put a sad face, Sakura saw this

"It's ok Syaoran, go with her, I'm sure you need some time alone" she said trying to sound casual, Syaoran looked at her with a guilty face.

"Are you sure?" He asked her, he was feeling very guilty because he forgot Sakura. He knew that lately he had neglected her and because of that he had proposed the evening of movies, besides lately she had been looking down

"Of course" she said smiling, Syaoran nodded

"I call you later ok?" He told her, Sakura just nodded, Erica seized Syaoran's arm and they went away. Syaoran looked one last time at Sakura and saw her smiling, he was feeling really guilty, but she said that it was ok, right? (Baka Syaoran!!!!)

When Syaoran and Erica got away, Sakura stopped smiling

"Are you ok?" Kyu asked her, Sakura had forgotten that he was there.

"Sure" she said to him and started walking

"Do you want me to give you a ride home? I think it's going to rain" Kyu said to her, he hated to see Sakura like that. He really liked her, but he wanted her to forget about Syaoran, even if she had to go through all that pain.

"No, it's ok" Sakura told him and walked away, Kyu just stood there looking at Sakura while she walked away

***************************************

'His happiness is my happiness, his happiness is my happiness' Sakura was repeating to herself while walking in the rain, as Kyu had told her, she was crying, but you couldn't see it because of the rain that was falling on her body

She was hugging herself to stop the cold, but it wasn't only physical cold, she was feeling cold in her soul, Syaoran and her were falling apart, and he hadn't realized it, but she had to be behind him in everything, that was what friendship was about and they swear that they were going to be behind each other in everything

FLASHBACK

A 13-year-old girl extended her hand to her best friend "Do you swear that you're going to be with me in everything I do even if you don't like it?" she asked. Syaoran was angry because Sakura wanted to be a cheerleader; he said that the skirts were way too small and that the cheerleaders didn't have a heart.

After thinking it a bit, and after Sakura saw him with puppy eyes, Syaoran sighed and seize her hand. He didn't like the idea of having a bunch of perverted kids looking at Sakura in a mini skirt

"And I promise to do the same thing" Sakura told him with a smile, which Syaoran returned, sometimes Sakura could manage to convince him to do anything

End of flaskback

'I have to do it' Sakura thought sadly, she was feeling that from this day her life was going to become a roller coaster, she just hoped that she was ready for the downs that the roller coaster had

And in that way with the rain falling down her body, she went to her house thinking about how weak she was to face the downs that the life had, even the ups were looking duller than normal. 

***************************************

Syaoran was in the bath looking at himself the mirror. A few minutes ago Erica had said that she really liked him and then she had kissed him, Syaoran was really surprised so he excused himself and went to the bath

He really loved Sakura, but he didn't wanted her to know his feelings because he didn't wanted to ruin the friendship that they had, and even if it hurts he knew that he had to forget about her and Erica was perfect for that.

He thought that Sakura was ok with his relationship with Erica (what a dumb idea) if she didn't liked his relationship with Erica he would have got away from her. So maybe it was a good idea to be Erica's boyfriend, this way his feelings would not intervene in his relation with Sakura and they could stay as best friends (he's soooo wrong about that)

So that night Syaoran took a decision that was going to change 2 lives forever

He went out of the bath and went with Erica; he took a lot of air… 

"Erica do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked, Erica smiled

"Of course my dear Xiao" Erica said and hugged him while grinning, her plan had worked really well, now they just needed to get Sakura out of the picture

Syaoran hugged Erica; he couldn't stop the feeling that something was very wrong, that he had just made the biggest mistake of his life. Erica got a little away from him and smiled, Syaoran smiled a bit 'nothing bad is going to happen because she's my girlfriend right?' He thought while Erica moved to kiss him 'Nothing will change' he thought while kissing his new girlfriend, of course he didn't knew how wrong he was.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So well like it?? Hate it??? Oh we have a question did you liked what we did??? The thanks and all that??? Tell us so we can know if we should keep doing it or if we should just thank in general…

So well we hope to get the next chapter sooner ok???

Well remember 5 reviews for the next chapter!!! See ya!!!


End file.
